The X Alliance
by Gibson
Summary: An Alliance takes on an Empire


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the plot. Ian belongs to Vasilis.  
The X Alliance  
  
There was a disturbance in Rock Alley one afternoon, while the White Core was repairing some damage done to some Advanced Metal Extractors, by an earlier rockslide. The White Commander sent a fleet of A.K's out to scan the perimeter. A few seconds later pieces of what the used to be K- Bots flew over top of the White base. Then Brawlers, Phoenix's, and Hawks flew over head blasting everything in sight. The air force retreated when the Flakkers and stationary guns started to fire. A few seconds later a fleet of Vehicles came in on the left side and through the pass came some K- Bots, which pretty much desolated the whole place. Not much was left, except some Solar Collectors, Metal Extractors, and the Commander. Then all the troops retreated for no reason, the commander thought he had scared them off, but a few seconds later a Nuclear Missile hit the Commander dead on, destroying him and all his surroundings.  
  
The force that led the destruction in the White Core was the Black Arm led by Brad. Brad was on a conquest for map control; he was allied with the Red Core led by Gibson. These two forces had formed an alliance called the X Alliance. The next battle in store for the alliance was the battle of Sherwood. The Red was already there and posted, Brad was on his way after securing his newly acquired map, Rock Alley. The Alliance figured it best if they split up and took out easier opponents then met up for the big on. This big one was a Commander by the name of Ian. Ian was the Commander of the Purple Core, and was on the same conquest as Brad, but had no allies. He thought allies cramped his style, and could work better alone, but all that was about to change.  
  
"Gibson, I did it, Rock Alley is ours."  
  
"Great job. You'll be happy to know that Kill the Middle is now ours also."  
  
"So have you picked anything up on the radar yet?" Brad asked as he set up a K- Bot facility.  
  
"We picked up a vague purple signal, but it was only a row of Solar Collectors that led to nothing. No base insight!"  
  
"Start scanning the other way, it's a decoy. You stay here and I'll begin expanding up to where those Collectors are, hopefully we can flank him. This guy is tricky."  
  
Brad was on the other side of Sherwood when he started to hear explosions, "Gibson come in," Brad yelled into his COM.  
  
"Yeah I'm here, I need back up there's purple units everywhere, with the combination of the Arm and the Core units he'll never survive.  
  
"My units are on their way."  
  
Half of Brad's units made their way to the Purple Base and the other half to Gibson's base. Brad commanded some construction vehicles to nanolathe some stationary guns.  
  
"Sir the base here is very small, no plants or anything just some extractors and collectors," One of Brads units commed in.  
  
"Well take those and anything else you see out, I know where he is."  
  
"Everything copesedic, over there Gibson."  
  
"Yeah, the forces have retreated into the woods."  
  
"That's ok, I know where he is. He doesn't have any resources or any plants now so unless he is building right now, he doesn't have anything except, himself, some Krogoths, and most likely a Necro or two, and now the few units that retreated," Brad said.  
  
"I have a couple of nukes ready you want me to nuke them?"  
  
"It won't do any good, because his base is mobile now, we'll have to take him out melee."  
  
"I'll meet you in the middle lets frag this guy."  
  
Brad and Gibson, met in the middle with some troops, and proceeded to go toward Ian. They post up about mid-point and wait for Ian. Ian comes up to where the X Alliance stands and to his surprise Gibson and Brad are standing in front glaring at Ian. Ian sends in his last units, which are two Krogoths, and five cans. Ian's units start fire and Ian himself advances into battle, but then retreats quickly. Ian noticed the whole entire X force including the Commanders, are counting sown to self- destruct.  
  
BOOM!!!!!! Everything insight was gone, both forces annihilated. Ian gets up from the ground looks at the wreckage and says, "Ha ha, the Amethystial Empire survives, but the X Alliance is destroyed."  
  
"I think not," a voice from behind Ian says.  
  
Ian turns around and sees nothing but a red energy ball coasting right toward him. Ian says, "Oh crap," and then blows up.  
  
Brad comes from one side of the woods and Gibson comes from the other. When they reach the middle Gibson says to Brad, "Good shot."  
  
"I love this D-gun," Brad says.  
  
"Another map acquired, and our biggest enemy annihilated."  
  
"The X Alliance lives on and so does it's empire."  
  
The two commanders shake hands and go off their separate ways to their own bases. 


End file.
